


Pretty in Pink

by AmyViolet



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, Dry Humping, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Pegging, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyViolet/pseuds/AmyViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Tina really likes Sam in a skirt.</p><p>(I changed the title. It used to be Don't You Forget about Me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> From a GKM prompt: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/51636.html?thread=65612980#t65612980

"So I guess you guys can just have fun and hang out by yourselves tonight and fondle each other's boobs or whatever," Blaine announced before storming off.

When he was gone, Sam asked, "I mean…do you want to?"

Tina just gave him a look.

"I hope you know I didn't mean it when I said I don't think you're attractive," he said. "I only said that because Blaine was so freaked out."

"Oh." Tina had thought he actually did mean it.

"I know we agreed that we don't want to be a couple, but…did you mean it when you said it's totally out of your system?"

 _No_ , Tina hadn't meant it. She had been more turned on last night than possibly any other time in her life, like an unexpected switch had flipped. "Maybe we should talk about it some more?" she suggested.

"Or maybe we should just do it again."

Tina thought that Sam's proposal was maybe better than hers. Because...she actually had an idea what had flipped the switch in her. Not that she hadn't always been aware of Sam's good looks, obviously, but there had been a specific moment last night when she went from finding him attractive to _OMG wanting him right now_. But it was something that would sound weird to Sam at the least, and for all she knew even offensive. And she wasn't sure if it was really a thing for her—like, it had never been a "thing" for her in the past, so it had taken her completely by surprise last night—and maybe it was just the unexpectedness of it that had gotten to her. But _wow_! The moment she saw Sam in that Cheerios uniform—holy _fuck_! He had changed back out of it before they started making out, but she couldn't stop thinking about how his long, bare legs looked in it, how the little skirt showed off his ass. But instead of telling him that, when she wasn't even sure, maybe the best thing to do would be to make out with him again in his normal clothes, trying not to think about the skirt, and see if it was just as good that way.

That made sense, right?

Sam came over to her house after school, and she led him directly up to her bedroom. They sat side-by-side on the edge of the bed, and Sam cupped her jaw and tilted her face up to his. It was nice kissing him. His lips were as soft as they looked and his mouth tasted like bubblegum.

But he broke it off after a minute and said, "You're not into it."

"No, I am," Tina insisted.

Without meaning to she let her gaze flick away from Sam's face for a second, over to the closet where two Cheerios uniforms were hanging. Because, yeah, she'd not only brought her own home with her but the one Sam had worn as well.

"What are you looking at?" Sam asked.

"Nothing! Sorry! I was just thinking of changing into something more…"

"Comfortable?" Sam asked. He got up and opened the closet door.

"No, Sam, don't…"

The two uniforms were right in front; there was no way to miss them. Sam looked at them, confused. "You have two? I'm pretty sure Brittany only had one. And you're not even really on the Cheerios, are you?"

"Brittany may have had two and you just never saw them at the same time."

"But these aren't even the same size," he said, holding them out side-by-side. "Oh. _Oh_! This is the one I had on last night, isn't it?"

"Well, I didn't want to just leave it lying around in the teachers' lounge. Sue Sylvester probably would have done DNA tests on it and found out we broke into the school and—"

"Tina. I saw how you looked at me when I was wearing this. Do you want me to put it on again?"

"Um. I mean, if _you_ liked wearing it."

Sam was already pulling his shirt off over his head. "It was fun, yeah. And I definitely liked the way you looked at me when I wore it." He put the Cheerios top on and started to undo his belt but paused with his hand on the buckle. "So I mean…yeah?"

Tina could only nod.

Sam quickly shucked off his jeans and stood there in his Captain America boxers for a minute, looking at the spanks. "I guess these won't really work over boxers," he said, and before Tina could even react he had turned his back to her and peeled off his underwear as well, and there was his ass! Oh, Jesus Christ, it was so hot, and Tina wanted to reach out and grab it, but they had only agreed on "making out," which she was not sure at all included bare-ass-grabbing, and anyway it was only bare for a few seconds before Sam had pulled the spanks on. And then he put the skirt on, and his ass was somehow even hotter that way.

"Turn. Around. Slowly." Tina was shocked to realize she had just given Sam an _order_ and even more shocked to see him unquestioningly follow it. He slowly rotated 360 degrees, and holy shit, guys should totally show off their legs more. Specifically, Sam should. Even better than his exposed legs, though, was the knowledge that his ass and his dick were right there, just under the skirt and the thin Spandex of the cheer spanks. "Can I touch your butt?" she blurted out. His dick seemed like too much to ask to touch so soon.

Sam said, "Yeah, totally," and he turned away from her. He actually put his hands against the wall and leaned against it, legs spread slightly.

"Fuck," Tina mumbled. She moved in close behind him and placed both palms on the backs of his thighs, then slid them up slowly under Sam's skirt. She moaned lightly when her fingers brushed over the stretchy material, and so did Sam.

"You can touch under that," Sam said. "If you want."

She wanted to very much, and soon she had both hands up under the leg holes, and she was full-on groping both of Sam Evans's ass cheeks—and he was into it, if his moaning and swaying were any indication! Cautiously, she let one finger glide in between his cheeks, right into his crack. Sam didn't object to this, and in fact he spread his legs a little wider. Tina tentatively let her fingertip brush over his crinkly little hole.

Sam shuddered and went, "God, Tina." And the way he said, all low and almost growly, it sent a jolt through Tina's gut, it made her suddenly aware of how wet she was. She wasn't content with just having her hands on Sam anymore; she needed full-body contact, and she turned Sam around just to push him into the nearest chair and straddle him. She pushed the front of his skirt up and out of the way, and he pulled her dress up so it rested around her waist.

He was as hard as she was wet; she could feel his erection pressing insistently against her even through the layers of her panties and his spanks. She ground against him furiously as she kissed and sucked on his lips, his neck, his chest. He groped her clothed tits at first, but soon abandoned them in favor of holding her ass, pulling her in to grind against him harder.

"Tina," Sam whined. "We're gonna have a mess here in a minute if we don't…oh god…"

As soon as Tina's brain registered the fact that Sam was about to come, she beat him to it. She screamed as she felt her internal muscles squeeze around the dick that wasn't even actually inside her, her hips moving so fast they were probably just a blur. She felt a gush of fluids gather between their bodies that she thought might actually all be hers, until Sam dropped his head back against the back of the chair and said weakly, "Sorry. I tried to warn you."

"Yeah, no," Tina said, breathing heavily. "I, uh…I mean, we both apparently…"

"So…" Sam opened his eyes and looked into hers. "I wouldn't mind doing this again. I mean, with the uniform and everything. It seems like you're into it."

They did it again the next day, and they managed to get Sam's spanks off before he came in them again.

And the day after that, Sam suggested that they experiment and see if it had to be the Cheerios uniform or if it could be any skirt. He tried on a green and blue and white striped dress of Tina's that barely reached below his ass, and they discovered that it did not have to be the Cheerios uniform specifically. The lack of spanks—or anything else under the dress—hadn't hurt a bit.

The following day, Sam had an additional suggestion. "You really seem to like my ass," he said, which Tina agreed with wholeheartedly. "So would you like to…you know?"

"Um…not really?" Tina said. "I mean I don't really know what you mean."

"Well, like…okay, don't judge or anything, but Brittany had this strap-on that she sometimes used to…you know…fuck me in the ass. And I mean, she let me keep the dildo, although she kept the harness, but, so…yeah?"

"Yeah! God, yeah!" Tina hadn't had any idea she wanted to fuck Sam in the ass with a strap-on before he suggested it, but once he did she really, _really_ wanted it. They went online right away, before even picking out a dress for Sam to change into, to order a harness. It wasn't cheap, but Tina could easily justify the cost. What she couldn't quite justify, though, was the additional thirty bucks for next-day shipping, so they were going to have to wait.

Waiting sucked. Sam looked so fuckable in the little orange dress Tina put him in that she couldn't stand it. "It's a good thing we're not really dating," she told him, sliding a hand up his thigh. "Because if we were dating I'd want to take you out like this, but then I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you in public and I'd probably just bend you over the table and fuck you in front of all of Breadstix."

"God, that would be hot. Do you have anything we could use as lube? You could fingerfuck me right now."

But Tina didn't have anything they could use. She had lotion and she was pretty sure her mom had Vaseline somewhere, but she was also pretty sure she had seen both those things on a listicle somewhere of things not to use as lube. Sam let out a disappointed whine when she broke the bad news to him.

The whine did something to her. She had kind of felt, the last few days, like Sam was just letting her use him, and she wasn't really sure why. She hadn't dared to ask for fear it would make him realize that while, yeah, he was getting some orgasms out of the deal, he could be getting those at home with his own hand. But the whine was like…it was like evidence that Sam wanted what they were doing—what they were about to do especially—as much as she did.

She pushed him backwards until he was standing against the wall and then knelt in front of him. She licked at the skin on his calf, letting the soft hairs tickle her tongue, pausing here and there to suck or nibble but working her way steadily up past the knee to his inner thigh. Her head was soon up under the skirt, her eyes fractions of an inch from two huge balls that looked orange in the filtered light. And then the light was normal and her head was untrapped—Sam must have hitched the skirt up—and she had enough room to lick all over those not-really-orange balls and all the way up to the tip of Sam's long, thick cock. He gasped and stroked her hair as she slowly sucked it into her mouth, as far as she could without gagging.

His dick tasted amazing and it was all warm and hard and she could feel it throbbing in her mouth, and she wanted to feel it throbbing somewhere else, somewhere she herself was throbbing with her own need. They hadn't done this yet, hadn't technically done _it_ yet, and she just hoped Sam wanted to as much as she did. She stood and led Sam to the chair, their "making out" chair, and she wiggled out of her panties and tossed them aside. She asked him silently with her eyes if it was okay, and he nodded his assent.

She was so wet she could feel her own slipperiness. She could hear her juices squish when she lowered herself onto the tip of Sam's dick. It would have slid in so easily if not for the size. But Sam was huge, and she had to lower herself gradually, giving her needy pussy time to stretch and adjust. It took forever, seemingly, to get his entire length inside her, and by then she felt stuffed so incredibly full she didn't think she'd be able to move.

And yet, she _had_ to move. And she did move—slowly at first, the drag of her clit along his shaft spurring her along a little faster and a little faster still, until she was riding him frantically, begging him to kiss her hard.

Sam did kiss her hard, sucking on her lower lip, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. At the same time he managed to unbutton her top and get a hand under her bra, groping her breast. He teased her nipple, just lightly brushing it at first; and then he really squeezed it, and the squeeze happened to coincide with Tina dropping down hard on him and the head of his cock slamming into the perfect spot deep inside her, and she lost it. She thrashed in his lap, muscles contracting around the cock that was filling her, squeezing it so hard it was as if her pussy consciously wanted to drain Sam of his come.

If so, her pussy failed at its goal. When Tina came to her senses and opened her eyes, she saw Sam holding perfectly still, eyes squeezed shut and a look of tortured self-control on his face. "You didn't come yet?" she asked.

"I needed to ask first if it's okay to do it inside you."

"Yeah, please. I have an IUD; you won't knock me up."

Sam stood, picking Tina up at the same time, and carried her to the bed. He set her down, removed her top and her bra, and climbed on top of her. There was no slow adjustment this time, and he filled her in one swift motion. With one hand supporting himself and the other stroking Tina's chest, Sam pistoned steadily in and out of her. With each thrust he was slamming against her G-spot, and Tina found herself using her heels to pull him in harder and faster.

Soon she was trembling, on the verge of coming again, when Sam muffled a cry by mouthing at her shoulder and she realized he was going to beat her to it. Or, rather, tie her: the expansion of his cock inside her snug channel, the blasts of hot come flooding her insides, they set her off screaming and spasming along with him.

Sam held his position for a moment until they were both done throbbing, and then pulled out and lay on his side next to her. A little of his come trickled out onto Tina's thigh, and it tickled a little but she had no desire to get cleaned up yet. Sam tentatively touched her shoulder where it was wet with his spit and asked, "I didn't bite you, did I?"

"No, not at all," Tina assured him. "Anyway it would have been worth it even if you had." She let her hand trail across his ass, and he let his trail across her chest.

"You know," he said, laying his palm flat between her boobs, "it was totally hot, what you said about Breadstix, but…I wouldn't actually be into that for real. I mean, not just you fucking me in public, but even just going out like this in public." He fidgeted with the dress, pulling the hem down to cover his dick. "I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, of course," Tina said. She hadn't had any intention of doing it for real either. "Should I not say that kind of thing again?"

"No, you should! I mean, if you want to. It was really hot to hear and to think about, like, for pretend. I just don't want to lead you on if it's something you want to do for real."

"I was just thinking about it for pretend too."

"Okay. Cool."

"Cool." Tina gave Sam's butt a little pat. "So…can I measure you?"

"Um…I'm not even hard anymore."

"Not _that_. If we're going to keep doing this…we are, right?"

"Totally."

"Cool. Then I want to make you some clothes that actually fit you. You're stretching out the shoulders on all my dresses."

Tina went shopping the next day for fabric for Sam's new dress. And some accessories. And boots.

Seeing what she'd laid out for him, Sam said, "I know all this isn't yours. I'm pretty sure these Doc Martens aren't your size."

"I was inspired," she said.

"You could have paid for the overnight shipping with whatever you spent on this stuff."

"Yeah," she admitted. A few times over, in fact. Her parents would pay for the shoes, though; they would assume they were for her, and they always bought her whatever clothes she wanted. Knowing Sam's family's financial situation was a little different, however, she didn't say this. She did say, "But you can get a lot of use out of these…I mean, not just here with me, but…" This didn't seem like the best defense of her purchase either, though, when she realized it just highlighted the fact that they'd be graduating soon and probably going their separate ways.

Sam slipped off his jeans and underwear and put on the skirt on the bed. He picked up the thigh-high stockings and looked at Tina questioningly. "Fishnets? With the Doc Martens?"

"They'll look hot as fuck on you," she assured him. They did, too. There was half an inch of skin visible between the tops of the stockings and the hem of the black skirt. Tina had bought him a form-fitting black t-shirt, and she finished the look with a black choker. "See?" she asked, as they checked out his reflection in the mirror. "What did I tell you?"

"I look like a dominatrix," Sam said.

"Mm, maybe a little. But you're not going to be acting like a dominatrix."

"No, ma'am."

Oh! The _ma'am_ thing was unexpected. Unexpected but not at all unwelcome. "Did you bring the dildo and lube?"

"In my backpack."

"Put your hands on the arm of the chair. Ass out."

Sam rushed to get into the position Tina had ordered him into. Tina, however, did not rush. She walked around him slowly, admiring him from every angle, before going to pick up the backpack he'd dropped on the floor just inside the door.

Tina had spent a good chunk of the day reading about what to do, with the lube and whatnot. She'd cut her fingernails as short as she could and had briefly pondered painting Sam's. But no, she'd decided against it, the same way she'd decided against putting makeup on him. (Even though some black eyeliner with the current outfit wouldn't have been out of place.) She wasn't totally sure what it was about their "thing" that she found so hot, but it wasn't making Sam look like a girl. Or…it wasn't that _exactly_. It was more about the contrast, she thought. Pretty but masculine.

Or maybe not. She kind of felt like analyzing what they were doing too much could ruin it for both of them. Better to just go with it.

She brought the backpack over and got the lube out of the front pocket. Standing behind Sam, she flipped the skirt up onto his back. Sam's ass— _fuck_. Tina had been looking at it and even touching it a lot over the past few days. All external stuff. Now, for the first time, she lubed up a finger and slid it _inside_. Sam was so tight in there, so hot. But way better than that was how much he obviously liked what she was doing to him. He groaned all low and sexy at the initial intrusion, and soon he was pushing back against her hand, then all but begging for another finger, then a third.

The dildo was in the main part of the backpack. Tina reached inside and was surprised by how realistic it felt; there was even a "vein" running the length of the shaft. And it didn't even feel like plastic, it felt like…well, not like skin exactly, and it wasn't warm or anything, but, still, she was impressed with its softness. And speaking of impressive—when she pulled it out she saw it was huge. Ten inches probably. "Holy fucking…you really like to take this in your ass?"

Sam turned to look at her over his shoulder, and the poor guy was blushing. "You don't think it's weird, do you?"

"No, I think it's incredibly hot. Do you use it by yourself, like when you jerk off?"

"Not, like, _every_ time. Like if it's the middle of the night and I just want to get back to sleep, then I don't. Or if I'm at school and need to rub one out, then obviously not. Otherwise yeah, usually."

"At school? Do you 'rub one out' at school a lot?"

Sam blushed even darker, but he looked her in the eye when he said, "Lately, every day. Since we've started… _this_ …every time I see you looking at me the way you do now…well, it does stuff to me."

Oh, _fuck_. "Will you show me? Not how you do it at school, but how…I wanna see you fuck yourself with this." She extracted her fingers from his ass and handed him the dildo.

"Um…sure, if that's what you want. Like this, or…? I mean, Brittany used to take me in lots of different positions, but when it's just me it's usually easiest if I lay on my back. I'll try it however you want, though."

"On your back," Tina said. "Just pretend I'm not here."

Sam laughed at that. "It's way hotter _with_ you here. I never would bother to dress myself like this, for one thing."

"Did you ever dress like this for Brittany?" Tina asked. Not that she was jealous. Brittany had been his girlfriend, and Tina was just his…well, whatever she was, it wasn't his girlfriend.

"Nope, just for you." Sam laughed again. "I just realized: this makes you kinkier than Brittany. No one would believe it."

"Heh, yeah." Tina almost wished they _could_ tell someone. Almost.

Sam lay in the middle of the bed, legs spread wide, knees up, Doc Martens planted firmly on the brightly colored quilt. Tina sat next to him and flipped the skirt up onto his stomach so she could get a better view. His cock was all hard and pink and she really wanted to touch it, but she wasn't sure if that would be distracting for him, like in a bad way, so she reached under his t-shirt and stroked his abs instead. Yeah, those were pretty damn nice too.

He positioned the dildo and sort of teased himself with it, pressing it against his hole, rubbing it in a little circle around the rim. Then he abruptly pushed it inside and gasped, and Tina gasped too. It wasn't even in very far yet, but his face was all scrunched up in concentration. Tina was almost so taken with watching his face, in fact, that she forgot to watch what he was actually doing with the dildo. When she did, it was about halfway in, and she could see how red and stretched his hole was as he worked it in and out, in and out, a little bit deeper each time. "Oh god!" he shouted after a quick jab, and he reached for his cock.

"Sam, please," Tina said, as she brushed his hand away and replaced it with her own. His dick was so hot under her fingers as she stroked it, and when she wrapped her fingers around it she felt the blood pulsing inside. He was pumping the dildo in and out of himself quickly now and moving his hips rhythmically and repeating, _God_. Tina wanted to see him come so bad. But there was something else she wanted even more. "Can you fuck me?" she asked. "While that's inside you? Is it possible?"

"Uh..." Sam slowed his wrist, as if the pace at which he was fucking himself was making it too hard to comprehend her words. But he did figure them out, and he answered, "Yeah. Fuck, yeah, that would be awesome!" Tina hopped up and discarded her dress and panties while Sam watched. She was about to get back on the bed when Sam asked, "And your bra too? Please?" Tina unhooked it and chucked it across the room before lying down on her back.

Sam was over her then, hovering, holding one breast in his hand and flicking at the other with his tongue. "Sam," she whined, "I need you in me." She was so wet, she needed him so bad, and yet it took forever, he was so big and could enter her only haltingly. The delay was as excruciating for him as it was for her, if his pained expression and panting were any indication.

Finally, though, _finally_ he was all the way in and Tina's pussy was stuffed so full, as full as Sam's ass had been and still was. She urged him to move in her, and as he did so he asked, "Can you reach it? Can you...?"

Tina didn't have to ask what it was or what he wanted her to do with it. She reached around and groped blindly at his ass until she found the base of the dildo sticking out. She wrapped her hand around it and asked, "Do I have to go slow?"

"No. Please. I don't think I can take slow."

And so she plunged it in and Sam _wailed_. "I'm sorry!" she said, pulling it back out.

"No...don't apol-...do it again. Just like that."

Tina plunged it in again. Sam wailed again. But this time he added a some words: _Fuck! Yeah! C'mon!_ She did the best she could. She couldn't see what she was doing or anything, and she didn't feel like the angle was that great, but it seemed to be working for Sam. He told her, "I don't know...fuck, I know the girl's supposed to come first, but..." And then he was wailing again, and fucking into her with increased urgency, and his cock flared and exploded inside her clenching walls.

He kept canting into her, though more slowly, even after Tina was pretty sure he was done. He opened his eyes and looked down at her sheepishly and said, "Sorry. I...I couldn't really help it, it was too good."

"It's okay," Tina said as she ground her hips under him. He wasn't hard anymore, but she couldn't really help it either.

"Is it all right if I take the dildo out now?"

Tina wondered what would happen if she said no. Maybe she'd ask him about that later. Or maybe she'd just try it some time and see. But now she said, "Yeah. Sure." She let go of it and he rolled off her onto his back and pulled it out slowly, exhaling deeply as he let it fall to the floor. Tina got on top of him and kissed his neck and his chest. "So you really like having a plastic cock up your ass."

"It's pretty obvious, huh?"

"You could say that." Tina was straddling him now, rubbing herself against his abs, and he was playing with her tits. "I can't wait for the harness to get here so I can fuck you properly."

Sam groaned a little and squeezed her breast harder. "I'll bend over for you any time you want me."

"Jesus, Sam." She shoved a hand between her legs and rubbed furiously at her clit.

"Get up here on my face," he said.

"Fuck." She almost didn't want to say anything—she really didn't want him to change his mind, after all—but just in case he didn't realize, she reminded him, "Your come is in there, you know."

"I know," he said all low, and Jesus fuck.

She had him scoot more to the center of the bed, so they wouldn't fall off, and higher up, so she'd be able to steady herself with the headboard, and then she just climbed on, she just placed one knee on either side of his head and lowered herself until she felt his tongue lapping at her folds, then between them toward her core. "Must be so wet in there," she said. "My juices, plus your own." Sam made a slurping sound and Tina ground against his face. "You like drinking come, do you? Maybe I'll make you suck my cock, swallow all my jizz." He was tongue-fucking way up in her snatch now, and she was humping his face hard. "I'll put you in a pretty dress and make you get down on your knees in the middle of the choir room and make you suck my cock, and then I'll bend you over the piano and fuck your ass in front of everyone." Tina wondered if she'd gone too far, even though it was just talk, but then she didn't care because she was coming hard, and she screamed and grabbed the headboard, and Sam gripped her hips tightly as she squeezed around his head probably way too tight and rode out the waves of pleasure that crashed through her.

Sam's face was all red and wet—partially from sweat and partially from other fluids—when she got off him. It took them both a few minutes to catch their breath. Tina laid her head on Sam's shoulder and said, "Don't worry. That was still just talk."

"Huh?" Sam asked. "Oh, sorry. I couldn't really hear what you were saying when...I mean your legs were blocking my ears so..."

"Oh, okay. It wasn't important. Just that I can't wait for the harness."

"Yeah," Sam said, smiling dreamily and lazily stroking her hair, "that's gonna be so awesome."

Waiting for it to arrive was hard, but also kind of awesome too because they kept doing other stuff in the meantime. Plus it meant Tina had time to finish Sam's own dress...or, as she was thinking of it now, his first dress. She imagined making him a whole wardrobe over the summer, but then she had to wonder whether he'd want to take any of them with him to wherever he was going to end up or whether she should hold onto them for when they'd get together, and then she'd wonder when that would be, exactly, and she'd kind of bum herself out. But the one dress, for sure, would be good. And the harness.

One day Sam wore the Docs to school. He was just standing there at his locker, chatting with Blaine, with his jeans rolled up to the tops of the boots. Tina walked over to them, but she could barely speak. "Hey, Tina," Blaine said. "You okay?"

"I...yeah..." She looked at Sam, who looked back at her totally innocently. "I was just noticing...are those new shoes, Sam?"

Sam looked down, like he wasn't even sure what shoes he was wearing without checking. "Kind of, I guess," he said, shrugging.

"I like them!" Blaine said. "Tina, don't you have a pair of Doc Martens?"

"Yeah," she said, eyes on Sam's. "I haven't worn them for a while, but I still really like them. Some things don't go out of style."

Blaine nodded. "That's what I always say! Some styles are just classic." The warning bell rang. "Well," he said, "shall we?"

Sam shut his locker and turned to go with Blaine. "Wait!" Tina said. "Sam! Can I borrow some Chapstick?"

"Sure." Sam opened his locker again.

Tina took a long time looked through all the tubes, until Blaine got fidgety. "Come on, Tay-Tay. You're gonna make us late!"

"So go," she said. "I know Sam has a eucalyptus-banana flavor here somewhere.

"There's no such thing!" Blaine protested.

"I know what she wants," Sam said. "You can go, bro. This might take a while."

When Blaine was gone, Sam finally dropped the innocent act and smirked at her. "Eucalyptus-banana?" he asked.

"You are wearing those on purpose because you know what they do to me," Tina whispered heatedly in Sam's ear.

"Of course I am!" he admitted freely. Softly, he added, "It didn't seem fair for me to be the only one who has to rub one out in the middle of the school day."

"Jesus, Sam!" she whined. It wasn't even first period yet, and she was about to soak through her panties. She was going to spend the whole day all hot and bothered, in soaking wet panties.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I've even got the fishnets on under my jeans." And he shut the locker door and winked at her and walked off to class, and she watched his ass as he walked away from her, knowing just how it would look without the jeans.

And so, yeah. She had to go "rub one out" in the girls' room. It was all gross and cramped in there, and Tina was rarely able to make herself come with just her own fingers even at home in her own bed, but she found herself having to bite down on her lip to avoid crying out as she finger-fucked herself to orgasm with the image in her head of Sam in fishnets taking her cock.

In glee practice Sam kept dropping things and bending over to pick them up, and Tina almost had to excuse herself to the girls' room _again_. But glee was at the end of the day and so she waited, and she dragged him to her car after practice. She couldn't _really_ drag him, because she couldn't even hold his hand in front of people, because they weren't a couple and whatever else they were doing was no one else's business, but she gave him an urgent look and he followed her willingly.

She didn't even wait to get him up to her room, she just pushed him against the front door as soon as it closed and went right for his belt buckle. She gasped when she got his jeans down around his ankles. "You're _not_ wearing the fishnets!"

"Well...no...someone might have seen them."

"But you told me you were just so...You _tease_! Oh my god, that's so...so _naughty_!"

Sam just smiled at her cheekily.

"I should bend you over my knee and spank you for doing that to me!"

Sam instantly lost the cheeky grin and his face flushed pink. Tina was about to apologize when he said, "That could be...uh, yeah. I mean, I'm not really into _pain_ so not a lot, but...yeah?"

"Oh, Jesus." Tina was about to pull him over to the couch, but he pulled his jeans off and headed for the stairs instead. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Don't you want to put me in a dress first?" he asked. "And the fishnets I'm in 'trouble' over?"

Okay, _yes_. She did want to dress him up first—how had she not even thought of that? Because it was all so much. Her brain wasn't firing at a hundred percent, which probably also explained how she could have really thought Sam was wearing the stockings when they were in her dresser the whole time.

She put him in the Cheerios uniform again, which she'd altered a little in the meantime so the skirt was much shorter. It looked much more _authentic cheerleader_ now...well, except for the Doc Martens and fishnets.

Wow. When Sam was all stretched out over her lap on the bed and she flipped the skirt up and pushed the spanks down to the tops of the stockings, Sam's ass just looked so exposed and so vulnerable, and Tina thought for a second she might actually come before she even touched it.

She landed the first smack lightly, so lightly that Sam barely reacted. The second one made him flinch, just a little. And she said, "You'll tell me if it's too much. Right?"

"Right. But it's not. I can take more."

The third smack was a little harder, and he squirmed in her lap. With the fourth one she said, "I can't believe you lied to me like that and thought you'd get away with it."

Sam squirmed against her again, and this time she could feel that he was getting hard. "Sorry, Tina," he said.

"So insolent," she said, smacking the thus-far neglected cheek. "Such a cock tease."

"Cock tease?"

"Don't even try to deny it," she said, giving him a harder swat than she had so far, and then another. Sam gasped and ground against her thigh with each smack. Both his butt cheeks turned bright pink. Tina covered them with her palms and felt the heat radiating from them; it was probably enough, she decided. She didn't want to really hurt him; she wouldn't have wanted to even if he hadn't said he wasn't into pain. She wasn't ready to let this end entirely, though, and she gently rubbed the heated skin and said, "Maybe I shouldn't let you have the plastic cock you want so bad. Maybe then you won't be so naughty next time."

"I _really_ want it, Tina," Sam said with a desperate quality that made her question whether he was playing along or being entirely sincere. "Please. I'm sorry. I won't tease you again."

"Well..."

" _Please_!" He ground against her again, and he bent one knee and shifted so that his hole was exposed. Tina put some lube on her fingers and coated his rim; with her free hand she traced her nails over the spanked skin. Sam hissed and wiggled, and Tina couldn't completely tell whether he was trying to hump her leg or to work her fingers deeper inside himself. Probably it was both. He was definitely humping her leg by the time she breached him with the dildo. He was also whining by then and, it looked like, biting her comforter. And then he howled when she slammed the cock into that one spot, and she did it again and again and again until he went rigid and came all over her skirt.

Sam went all limp then, and he relaxed so thoroughly that Tina thought he might actually be asleep. "Hell no!" she said, patting him (not _quite_ spanking again) on the butt. "You are not leaving me like this!" She was so worked up from spanking Sam and making him come, and his squirming around in her lap had been awesome but not enough to get her off. She removed the dildo and dropped it on the floor, before urging Sam onto the floor too, on his knees in front of her.

At first he was uncomplaining but sluggish. He lost the sluggishness, however, soon after he got his head between Tina's thighs. "You're _so_ wet!" he exclaimed. "You literally soaked right through your panties."

"Yeah, well," Tina said, as she rubbed herself against his fingers, which were still on the wrong side of her panties as he marveled at how wet they were, "seeing your cherry-red ass getting fucked with a giant fake dick does that to me."

"Aw," Sam said, still only touching her through the layer of damp cotton. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't tease me, Sam," Tina said testily, "or I really _won't_ let you have it in the ass next time."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said. His contrition was so obviously fake that Tina knew he just playing along this time, but she still found it incredibly hot. And then he was pulling her underwear off and flicking at her clit with his tongue, and she felt vaguely like she should try to hold back and enjoy this longer but she just needed to come so bad that she didn't even try to hold her hips still, though she did try, out of courtesy, not to squeeze his head between her thighs too tightly. She came hard almost right away, thrashing and screaming and feeling her own fluids cover Sam's face. He tried to move away when she stopped screaming, but she held his head in place because she knew she had another one in her. The second one didn't come as quickly as the first, and Sam had to work for it more, actually fucking her with his tongue and fingering her clit, but it was so worth it and it left her voiceless and boneless, a mass of silent jelly puddled on the bed. Sam crawled up and lay down next to her and said, "That was awesome. I almost don't care if the harness ever gets here."

But Tina did care still. Not that she disagreed about it having been awesome, but the harness—it was an integral part of what they'd been waiting for, an integral part of the mental image that Tina had been having wet dreams to. Fucking Sam with something attached to her body, not just held in her hand, while he wore the dress she was sewing just for him. It wasn't that she didn't want anything else, but she definitely wanted that.

And luckily she didn't have to wait much longer. In study hall the next day she saw she had an e-mail announcing that her package had arrived! She asked for and received permission to go to the library to do research for a history paper; instead of the library, she headed straight to the parking lot, and from there straight home to finish Sam's dress; she could deal with whatever the consequences would be of skipping her last three classes of the day tomorrow.

She texted Sam: "Come to my house RIGHT AFTER GLEE!"

"Where are you?" Sam texted back when glee was starting. But she didn't look at her phone until she'd finished, and by that time glee had been over for ten minutes. She could only trust that Sam was on his way over. Well, she could have called him, but he had been freaked out by Quinn's car accident and wouldn't even _talk_ on the phone while he was driving. Anyway, she just barely had time to change her own clothes as it was.

"Where were..." Sam started when she opened the door for him. But then he looked her up and down and said, "You look different somehow."

"Because I haven't dressed like this in a couple years," Tina said. She had on a black tank top and a big, black belt with some red plaid pants and the Docs she'd dug out from the back of the closet.

"Oh. Cute. The shirt shows off your boobs. Where were you?"

"I wanted to finish this!" she announced, whipping out the dress from behind her back.

It was the first time Sam had seen it. She'd never really sewn anything for someone before without having them try it on at a few different stages in the process. But she'd wanted it to be a surprise (even though they both knew it was for her way more than it was for him), and anyway, she somehow felt unusually confident while making it. Maybe it was because she'd gotten to know his body so well, or maybe it was just that all the stuff they'd been doing had made her cocky. Anyway, she was sure it would fit perfectly.

"Oh, wow," Sam said. "It's really...pink."

"I thought it would be a great color for you," Tina said, and she held the dress in front of him and saw that she'd been totally right about that. She grabbed Sam by the hand and pulled him toward the stairs, barely giving him a chance to shut the front door behind himself. Up in her room she helped him out of his regular clothes and into the dress.

He examined himself in the mirror, carefully and from multiple angles. "I like it," he finally proclaimed. "I actually really like it!"

" _Actually_?" Tina asked, half mock-offended and half actually offended.

"I mean, I'll be honest, the first thing I thought is...I mean, it's pink! But, like, even though it's pink, and even though it's a _dress_ , it's, like, not actually too girly. Like not over the top. Like it's not frilly or tutu-y or...so, yeah. I like it!"

He was right: there was nothing over the top about it. It was a simple pink sundress with orange accents. What made it so awesome, compared to the other outfits Tina had dressed him in, was how it fit him exactly how she wanted. It was snug in the chest to show off his definition and sleeveless to show off his arms and shoulders. The skirt was very short but not form-fitting; it was roomy enough that she could flip it up. She liked to picture it blowing up in the breeze and exposing his fun bits, in fact, but she knew she couldn't ask him to wear it anywhere but in her room. Though maybe she could set up a fan...

"Accessories?" Sam asked. "You want me to wear the fishnets? Or what?"

No, not the fishnets. She wanted his legs bare—though she did have him put on the Docs. No choker or anything else that would cover up any other precious skin, either. Though there was one thing she wanted to add. He was way taller than her, so she made him kneel in front of her while she took his hair out of its ponytail and styled into two high pigtails instead. She tied an orange ribbon around each.

Jesus fucking Christ. Sam looked so amazing that Tina was paralyzed, torn between wanting to jump him and wanting to just keep staring.

"So?" Sam asked. He stood and did a twirl that made the skirt fly up.

"Can I take a picture of you, Sam?" Tina asked. "Please?"

"Um..." Sam fidgeted with the hem of the skirt. "What would you do with it?"

"I'd do exactly what you think with it, I'd...I'd jill off to it! I mean, I don't know how often we'll get to be together after this summer, or maybe even after graduation, so..."

"What does _jill off_ mean?"

Tina took a breath. "Like jacking off, but for girls. Don't blame me that there's not a good term for it."

"Oh." Sam laughed nervously. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind you doing that, that's actually really hot. I'm just worried that..."

"I would never, ever share it with anyone. But even if I got hacked or something, it won't actually be a compromising picture. Just you in a dress. People would assume you lost a bet or something."

Sam thought about it for a moment. Then he said, "I don't think it's very believable that I'd lose a bet to you." But he was grinning when he said it, so Tina was pretty sure he was just being a smart-ass.

"Fine," she answered, rolling her eyes, "you can tell them it was a dare."

" _That_ would be believable!" Sam said. "That's why I put on the Cheerios uniform at the lock-in, because Blaine dared me to."

"He did?" Tina asked. She'd apparently been so affected by the sight of Sam in that uniform that it hadn't even occurred to her to wonder why he put it on in the first place. "Oh my god, I so owe him a plate of cookies! So...the picture?"

"Yeah, sure. Hell, take a bunch. It'll give me some modeling practice."

Tina did take a bunch. She took them from just about every angle, up to but not _quite_ including up-skirt shots. She took as many as she could before she couldn't stand another minute of not jumping him.

And then she dropped the camera on the desk, probably too carelessly, and she jumped him. She literally just sprang up onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She didn't stop kissing him, and he didn't stop kissing her back, even as Sam lost his balance and fell backwards onto the bed. Tina straddled him and ground hard and slow against his dick.

"Holy shit!" Sam exclaimed. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer so she'd do it again. "Holy shit, is that...did it...are you wearing it?"

Tina grinned and placed his hand over the bulge in her pants.

"Fuck! Let me see!"

"Uh-uh," she said, and she moved his hand onto her chest instead. "You have to wait."

Sam pouted at her. "Cock tease!"

"That's right," she agreed, and she rolled off of him. She lay on her side and dragged her fingernails, ever so lightly and ever so slowly, up his calf, over the back of his knee, and up the inside of his thigh. "I wonder what I'm gonna find under this cute little skirt."

"I'll never tell."

"Oh really? Pretty coy for someone who's barely hiding the goods. You just like giving me easy access, don't you? You like showing off almost everything because you know how crazy it makes me."

"I do like making you crazy."

"Mm-hmm." Tina finally slid her hand underneath the skirt. It was so short, his balls were right there, having been barely concealed the whole time, and he moaned as her fingers brushed across them. "Looks like I've found something."

"Yeah," Sam agreed breathlessly. "You want me to hand you the lube?"

"Not yet," Tina said, somehow managing to sound like she had all the time in the world. "There's something else I want to do first." Sam whined, but his whine turned to a moan when she started retracing the path her fingers had just taken, this time with her mouth. When the fabric brushed against the bridge of her nose she paused to flip the skirt up onto his stomach, fully exposing his junk. "So pretty," she said, lightly stroking his hard, pink cock.

Sam laughed. "No one's ever called it _pretty_ before."

"It is, though." She caressed it a moment longer before replacing her fingers with her tongue. It tasted as good as it looked. She licked him like a lollipop, slowly...and then like a popsicle, fast, like he would melt if she didn't hurry...and finally like a straw, a clogged one that needed to be sucked hard to get anything out of.

Sam, for the most part, held still. It seemed to be a struggle for him; every so often Tina would notice him moving a little bit and then taking a deep breath before becoming still again. But by the time she was really sucking him, bobbing her head up and down on his cock, moaning around it, and stroking his dick, he gave up and started thrusting up into her mouth. Until he made one last attempt to resist, and he planted his hips firmly on the mattress and held Tina's head in his hands and said, "Tina, you have to stop, baby, or I'm gonna..."

Tina let his dick out of her mouth (but not out of her hands) long enough to say, "I want you to."

"But...I thought you were gonna fuck me."

"Oh, don't worry. You will come with my cock in your ass. But first you're gonna come with your cock in my mouth." Which was right back where she put it.

"Fuck," Sam mumbled, and he gave up all attempts to hold back. He gripped her shoulders tightly while Tina sucked his cock the best she could, which was harder to do now that he was fucking her mouth. She wanted Sam's come in her mouth—she wanted it so bad it was almost like she was chasing her own release—and she got it, in a series of blasts that almost made her gag from the sheer force. But she didn't gag, she kept swallowing and sucking until Sam relaxed under her and his spent and softened dick fell out of her mouth.

She scooted up to kiss him, straddling him and grinding against his abs. It felt amazing. She hadn't expected it to feel like anything, really, since the dildo obviously wasn't part of her body, but it was attached in such a way that it actually did rub right against her clit. And she had been excited about fucking him before, but now, knowing she would actually be able to feel something... _god_.

Sam was kissing her back, but it was kind of lazy on his part. Not that she was offended that he wasn't as horny as she was—he'd just come, after all. And it was actually good that he was so relaxed. She got off him, rolled him onto his stomach, and nudged his legs apart. Then she lay on top of him, grinding against his ass, the clothed dildo wedged into his crack. "This is going to be inside you soon," she said. "You wanna take my cock inside your pretty little asshole?"

"Yeah," Sam said, and even though he was probably still all relaxed he ground back against her. " _Now_ can I give you the lube?"

"Yeah, give it to me," Tina said. She realized what that sounded like and added, "Soon you'll be saying the exact same thing to me."

Even though she was feeling anything but patient, Tina spent a long time getting Sam's ass ready. In part it was because she wanted to be able to be a little rough without having to worry about hurting him. But also, she wanted to get him to a point where he wanted it as bad as she did. She wanted to get him to a point where he _needed_ it, where he was _desperate_ for it.

By the time she had two fingers scissoring inside him, he was wiggling in an apparent attempt to get them deeper inside himself. He groaned deep and low and said, "I'm ready. I'm ready for you to fuck me."

"No you're not," she said. She withdrew her fingers, added a little more lube, and went back in with three this time. Sam gasped as he adjusted to the extra stretch, and he let her push in slowly at first. Then he started humping the mattress. Then he got up on his knees and pushed back on Tina's hand, forcing her fingers in deeper. Tina let him do all this, and while she did keep moving in deeper and gradually stretching him further, she never went any faster. Her plan to make him desperate was working, it seemed, based on the frantic movement of Sam's hips and the way he was starting to repeat the word _please_.

"Please what?" Tina asked. She knew very well what he wanted, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Please fuck me, Tina."

Tina pulled her fingers out, and Sam immediately lifted his ass higher into the air. Tina got off the bed, patted Sam's butt, and told him, "Get up."

"Huh?" Sam looked up at her with dismay. "No, come on, Tina. _Please_!"

"You need it bad, huh? Don't worry, you'll get my cock. Just not like this. Now _up_." Tina had a very distinct mental image of how this should be done. Sam had said something about bending over for her, and that had stuck in her mind.

Sam got up, and Tina pulled him over to the mirror above the dresser. "Just look at you," she said. "Your dress is twisted, your pigtails are all messed up. You're all wrecked already and I haven't even fucked you yet." She straightened the dress and retied the ribbon that had come undone in his hair. Then she took a step to the side so he would be able to see her behind him in the mirror. Placing her hand over her belt buckle, she looked Sam's reflection in the eye and said, "I've got something for you. Are you ready for it?"

Sam nodded. He watched, motionlessly, as she unbuckled and loosened the belt and then slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, revealing the strap-on. His mouth dropped open a little and he asked, "You want me to suck it?"

 _Fuck_. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" That would be so hot, but she couldn't wait a second longer to fuck him. "Maybe next time I'll let you suck it." She pushed on his back, bending him over the dresser. "But right now it's going in your ass." She pushed her pants down around her knees and flipped Sam's skirt up onto his back.

Sam had to bend his knees quite a bit for them to get properly lined up. It looked uncomfortable, but he didn't complain at all. He held still while she pressed the dildo up against his hole and teased him with it, the same way he'd done to himself that first time. He was still but not quiet, and his tiny gasps were almost whimpers.

Tina locked eyes with Sam in the mirror as she penetrated him. There was something so intense in his eyes that it was almost too much...maybe for him it _was_ too much, because a moment later, when Tina was no more than an inch or so in, he squeezed his eyes shut. Even with his eyes closed his face was so expressive: the way his eyebrows crinkled together...the way his lips formed a narrow circle, then a wide circle, then narrow again...Tearing her eyes away from the mirror, Tina groaned at the sight of her cock forcing its way in, stretching Sam wider and wider. She watched in awe as he took more and more of it, making the most amazing sounds all the while, until there was no more for him to take, she had the whole thing buried inside him. She dragged it out slowly and then inched it back in, a little quicker than the first time, and then once more, a little quicker still. Sam's noises still sounded like happy ones, but just to make sure, she asked, "How are you doing, baby?"

"Good," Sam huffed. He rocked back on her dick and said, "Fuck me. _Really_ give it to me."

Tina did. She pulled most of the way out and didn't inch back in, she _slammed_ back in. Sam cried out, mostly inarticulately but there was a _yeah!_ in there, so she did it again. And again and again.

When she looked in the mirror again, she saw Sam in a pink dress and pigtails, face down now, body being jostled back and forth along the dresser, ass eagerly taking her cock. And she saw herself, cheeks red and face sweaty, fucking this _man_ who, dress and pigtails or no was nearly a foot taller than her and could easily lift her up and throw her over his shoulder, and the fact that he was _letting_ her fuck him like this, not just letting her but that he _liked_ it—the feeling that realization gave her would have probably made her come all by itself, even if the strap-on weren't pressing against her clit every time she thrust. Of course the fact that it _was_ pressing against her clit with every thrust didn't hurt, and she knew she was going to come very soon.

She reached around and took Sam's dick in her hand and told him, "Come on, Sammy. Come with me." And her orgasm hit her and she felt herself moving erratically, thrusting and screaming as the powerful force swept through her, and she became aware that Sam was screaming too and fucking into her fist and shooting his load of hot, gooey come on her dresser.

Tina slumped against Sam's back, still throbbing against the pressure of the strap-on while she came down from her high. Sam was still for a few minutes, except for his heavy breathing, until he asked, "Can I stand up now? My knees are kinda..."

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" Tina pulled out of him—a little too fast if his startled gasp was any indication—and moved back. Tina gave him a minute to stretch and then led him to the bed, where he lay on his back and she curled up against his chest. "I'm going to miss this," she said, not looking at his face. "I'm going to miss _you_."

Sam stroked her hair. "I can stay. I can stay and we can do this all night, if your parents won't hear. I just have to tell Carole that I'm staying over at Ryder's."

"Actually I meant..."

"Yeah, I know what you actually meant." Sam wrapped his arm around her and squeezed. "I'm going to miss you too. But we can't do anything about that, so why talk about it? We still have a few weeks, right? Why not make the most of them?"

Tina knew Sam was right. "So...only talk about the next couple weeks?" She stroked his clothed chest and added, "Like how the next outfit I put you in is going to give me better access to your chest than this one-piece, non-buttoning-in-front dress?"

"I'm not the fashion expert or anything, but I'd recommend something like what you're wearing." Sam slid a hand under Tina's tank top and cupped her breast. Playing with it gently he asked, "What about tonight? Would you like me to stay?"

"I mean, I can go all night with this thing. It never gets soft. Which isn't to say it wouldn't be nice to see you suck it."

"So that's a yes?"

"It's a yes."


End file.
